1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for opening and closing a side skirt of a truck, and more particularly, to an apparatus for opening and closing a side skirt of a truck which can easily open and close the side skirt mounted to a side of a loading frame of the truck.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, various types of tanks including a fuel tank, an air tank, and the like are installed in a lower frame of a loading part among a vehicle body frame of a truck, and a side skirt is applied to a side of the lower frame for protection of the tanks.
For example, the fuel tank of the truck preserves fuel therein and requires strength sufficient to cope with an external force such as a collision, and it is necessary in a case of a vehicle crash to prevent the fuel tank from being damaged due to external factors including a distortion of a vehicle body and thus minimize damage of an accident.
According to the need, a side skirt in a plate shape is installed at a side of the vehicle body frame of the truck to protect the tanks from the outside.
Further, in recent years, Urea, which is an auxiliary fuel, has been frequently used to reduce exhaust gas of diesel vehicles, and a tank for storing the Urea is also installed in the truck and is protected by the side skirt.
In a case of a tractor among heavy-duty trucks, the Urea is injected during fuel injection, and the side skirt should be separated for ensuring an approaching space of an injection gun, in which case separate tools are used and a lot of maintenance time is consumed.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a tank assembly 200 including a fuel tank as well as an air tank 201 and a urea tank 202 is installed at a side of a vehicle body frame 100, and a ladder & guard rail assembly 102 serving as a side skirt is installed at an outside of the tank assembly 200 through bolt fastening.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 2, for injecting the Urea into the Urea tank 202 of the tank assembly 200, two bolt fastened portions 203 of the ladder & guard rail assembly 102 should be loosened by using a separate tool 204, and after injecting the Urea, the bolt fastened portions should be tightened again by using the separate tool 204, so that a worker or a driver is inconvenienced by the use of the tool, and a lot of maintenance time is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.